Then it Begins
by dandelion18
Summary: <html><head></head>Months after being inserted in Pet's body Mel and Wanda have news that will cause everlasting changes. My first fanfic. please read and review. I have changed the name of the story and my username, but I promise that it is the same story.</html>
1. Changes

It's been months since I was inserted in Pet's body and some things were easier to get used to than others. I loved the way my curls fall around my face, and how Ian starts playing with them while we eat. There are things I hate though; like how I can't exert much physical force without getting tired. As a result I asked Jeb if I could stay in the kitchen working, for a while until this body gets used to more work. As much as I hated asking him, I was relieved when he said it was okay. It was horrible always having someone else take the work out of my hands, and it also settled Ian's fear of me getting hurt, so that was a plus. That's one of the great things about all of this, I have Ian.

I didn't feel well, I actually hadn't been feeling well for a while, but today it was extremely worse. I had to run to the bathroom. As I was getting up from the bed I heard Ian call out my name I didn't answer though and just left out the door.

Running down the corridor, I didn't run into anybody, seeing as the sun was barely out this was no surprise. As I got into the bathroom I heard someone else inside and was about to wait but then I felt my stomach churn and I just ran forward. We were both in there for a few minutes, and then I noticed we were puking almost simultaneously. When we stop all I hear is Mel say "Congratulations you're pregnant."

That was about a week ago.

Right now Mel and I are waiting and preparing ourselves to tell Jared and Ian.

"You nervous?" she asks

"Extremely, what if He didn't want to have a child? What if he didn't want to have a child with me?" I ask my voice made slightly incoherent through the soft sobs.

"Come on," Mel says" Only an idiot wouldn't want to have a child with you."

"You scared?" I ask her.

"Yup" She says and we spend the rest of the time in silence waiting for the arrival of Ian and Jared.

Ian's Pov

As I walk down the hall to my room I hear Jared coming up behind me I stop and wait for him to catch up.

"Mel wants to talk to you?" I asked, and by the look on his face I can tell he is just as worried about what they have to say as I am.

"Yeah, does Wanda want to talk to you?" He asks still looking slightly lost in his own thinking.

"Yup, do you have any idea what it's about?" I say seriously hoping he does.

"No, I hope it's nothing bad though."

We continue walking down the corridor and before I know it we are right in front of my door. Jared waves good bye and I wish him luck. When I walk in the room I notice Wanda isn't here and am about to settle in and wait for her when i see here come through the door crying. She has puffy eyes and tears still run down her face. This is not going to be good, I think to myself. As soon as she is in though, I go wrap my arms around her and bring her to sit at the edge of the bed. I pull her closer to me still, as if it were the last time I were going to be seeing her. We stay like that, in each other's arms until she lets go and begins to speak, but still i hold onto her hand.

"Ian I'm..." she begins but then starts crying, "I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm..."

She starts over and over again. I bring her into my arms again, and start rubbing the back, doing soothing circles around her back until she comes down. I am impatiently waiting for her to tell what she has to tell me but I am not going to rush her and give her some time.

"Ian," she says and it sounds as if she is more confident about herself, more certain, "I'm Pregnant."

At first I don't get what she is saying. Then as the news starts to sink in I realize what she has told me. She's pregnant! We're pregnant! I'm going to be a Father! I was about to get up and hug her, but then I open my eyes, which I hadn't realized I had closed, and all I see is Wanda opening the door to our room and leaving.

Jared's Pov

I walked into the room, just as Wanda leaves. She doesn't acknowledge my presence. She just bows her head, walks past me, and leaves for her room. When Melanie sees me she looks worried but gives a slight smile, and in a way, that makes me feel slightly better. I was about to ask what was wrong with Wanda but Melanie started talking right away, and I quickly forgot about it.

"You'll never guess." She tells me. The worry seeps into her voice but there is also something else there, something like excitement.

"Huh, let's see. You finally see the resemblance between me and Gerard Butler" I say trying to keep everything nice and friendly.

"No" she says and I have to duck out of the way to avoid being hit with the she threw at me. "Do you give up now?" She doesn't even wait for me to answers and just continues, "We're pregnant!" Mel says rushing through the last part.

As soon as she tells me I feel my face light up and I can hardly contain myself.

"Really!" I say "Wow I'm going to be a father! We are going to be parents!" By the time I finish talking we are sitting at the edge of the mattress, gazing into each other's eyes with looks of pure amazement and joy.

"I love you Mel"

"I love you too, Jared"

Mel's Pov

Telling Jared wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. At first I was worried especially after what Wanda said, but then I saw the loving look on Jared's face and I knew that no matter what it was all going to be okay. After I told him we both lay down on the bed and started thinking about what was going to happen in the future. It was going to be a long 9 months, I already knew that.

I felt bad about not being able to comfort Wanda. She always worries too much, about everything. If she could only see the way Ian looks at her or hears the way he talks about her when she's not there, she would know that all her worries are silly and stupid. If she only knew, she wouldn't have to worry about things like that.

I was dozing off to sleep but then was awaken by a knock on the door, not wanting to get up, I just tell whoever it is to come in. When I see Ian I think he is here to tell us the good news but then I see the look on his face and know that whatever the news he is about to say it's not good. Quickly getting off the bed and to my feet I put on my shoes and ask him what's wrong.

Once he look inside the room his face goes more panic stricken and he asks, "Have you guys seen Wanda?"

"No" Jared says getting to his feet too" Why what happened?"

"Well, today she told me she was pregnant." Ian says, Jared says congratulations but Ian quickly moves on.

"What did you say?" I ask him already fearing that this has taken a turn for the worse.

" Nothing I..."

" NOTHING! IAN YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" I scream nearly at the top of my lungs. It's only when Jared tries to soothe me that I remember that the other people in the caves are sleeping.

"I was about I swear, but the news took a while to sink in, and when I was about to say something all I see is her leaving the room, crying "He says his voice going lower and lower. When he finishes he is biting his lip, almost as if he is trying not to cry.

It was silent for a long time and it's Jared who breaks it," Man, Ian you screwed up."

Wanda's Pov

I ran and ran until I could barely breathe. I didn't know in which direction I was going in until, I got to the place where they store the keys. I took that as a sign and grab the Jeep's keys and ran as fast as I could before anybody can realize there gone. When I reached the exit I realized that I hadn't gotten any food or water, and I was about to go back but then I decided that a little rest would do me some good and sat down for a few minutes before I got up and started running. Since it was barely night time I had time to run for a few hours.

Telling Ian had been a disaster, Melanie told me there was nothing to worry about, and I had started to believe her, but then I told him. At first when he closed his eyes I thought he was just taking in the news. But then I saw him go pale and he didn't say anything, that's what killed me, the silence. He could have said anything he wanted to, he could have told me he was scared, that he didn't know what to do, that he was worried but instead he just sat there. He didn't say anything at all; he just sat there, in silence. After that i couldn't handle it and left the room. As much as i wanted to continue crying, I knew that would just slow me down, and I needed to be as fast as possible. I need to get away from this place; I need to get away from Ian.

I've run miles and miles. I feel my throat drying up and my head going dizzy. I am not going to give up now though, I'm almost there, I'm almost free. They have food and water in the jeep though, so I'm covered. I reach for the door of the jeep, and I'm about to grab the handle and go in but...


	2. Horror Movie

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to the two people that reviewed my first chapter, ladaane and the anonymous person. You guys have no idea how I appreciate it. **

Ian's Pov

After I went to Jared's and Melanie's room we all went to go check if Kyle or Sunny had seen her. The same thing happened there. They hadn't seen her. I was getting extremely worried; it has already been a few hours. She could be anywhere. Jeb heard all the moving around and told all of us to meet him in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" he asks. Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks at me, almost like he knows something, "Is this about Wanda?"

"How did you know?" I ask. My voice sounding sad and miserable and totally pathetic.

"Well, for one thing, she's not with you and she is always with you, and for another she's pregnant." He says. When he said that she's pregnant my heart rose and then sank when I remembered what happened earlier today.

This time it's Mel who asks, "How did you know?''

"She told me; about a week ago wanting to know if it was okay. This is something that you should have done."

"Me, why would you assume I'm pregnant" Mel asks, it looks like she is trying very hard to control her voice.

''I don't know. How about all the running to the bathroom, or all the throwing up. Are you telling me you're not pregnant?"

"No, I am pregnant. Can we talk about Wanda though? That's kind of more important right now."

"Yeah of course. Ian what happened?"

Did he really want me to tell him? I told Jared and Melanie what happened, they could have easily said what happened. When no one said anything I assumed that it just had to be me. I guess it's my penance.

"Okay. So today we were in our room and she was crying and I thought something was wrong. But then she told me she was pregnant and it took some time to sink in. When it did though I was really excited and I was about to tell her so but then I saw her leaving the room. She was crying. I went to go look for her everywhere but when I didn't find her I went to go check with Jared and Mel then with Sunny and Kyle but they hadn't seen her either. It's been almost 3 hours."

With that there was a quiet hush in the room. It was horrible they were all thinking what I was thinking and feeling, that something had gone terribly wrong. Wanda might be hurt by now or she might be dead. With the last thought I couldn't control myself anymore. I started crying. Jared started patting me on the beck and telling me that it was going to be okay that we were going to find her.

" Don't touch him Jared" Mel was saying, almost shrieking" DO NOT TOUCH HIM. IT'S HIS FAULT THAT SHE'S MISSING."

With that Jared dropped his hand but thankfully Jeb began to speak "Okay, Kyle, Jared go check the jeep and see if the keys are still where we left them, if not go outside and check the jeep anyway. She might not have left yet. Sunny, Mel, go check the rest of the caves and I'll go check the hospital and tell Doc what happened. Ian, you're coming with me."

It was going to be a long night.

Mel's Pov

After Jeb told us what to do, we all said goodbye and left. At first it was hard to get Sunny to let go of Kyle, but then Jeb told her it was for Wanda and she let go almost immediately. Sunny and I barely talked, but as time went on we needed a distraction. We had gone from room to room and still we haven't seen any sign of Wanda. We were in the game room when she finally asked me a question.

"Do you think Wanda's okay?'' she ask in a hushed tone.

"Yeah of course" I said, but even I could hear the doubt in my voice.

"Why don't you think he said anything, you know when she told him?''

"I don't know, Sunny, I think he was scarred."

"Do you think he wanted to have a child with her?''

''I hope so Sunny, I really hope so" I said and with that we settled into a silent search.

As time passed I was getting more worried. The longer she's missing the more that can go wrong. Oh, I hope she is okay, If not I will personally kill Ian. With that thought I felt a horrible pain in my stomach and scream out in pain as I fell to the floor.

Kyle's Pov

Today has been a hell of a bad night. I think Wanda totally over reacted though, news like that is hard to hear. I don't know how I would take it if Sunny told me she was pregnant. That would scare me half out of my mind, especially since it's not like that between us. I mean I love Sunny and I'm glad that it was her who got Jodi's body but it's not the same thing. It's hard coming to terms with the fact that the person you loved the most in the world is never coming back. Maybe when I come to terms with that I can finally love Sunny the way she deserves to be loved. Maybe one day she could be pregnant and we could have a child. Maybe but not now, not yet.

"Kyle did you hear me. I said, the keys to the jeep are gone." Jared says pulling me out of my little reverie. "Should we tell Jeb?"

"No, Jeb told us to go look anyway."

With that we left and began to run as fast as we could to where the jeep was. I hadn't run this much or this fast since I ran Track, God does this feel good. As much as I think Wanda overreacted, I also think Ian could have been a little smoother, especially knowing how sensitive Wanda is. I wonder how their child is going to be. That makes me an uncle. I'm going to be an uncle, wow it's surprising how good that feels. Is it going to be a girl or a boy? Did Wanda and Melanie plan it; I doubt it, but whatever. Mel's pregnant too, that's interesting, it's weird though I mean I have always seen her as a mother, mostly because of Jamie. Ugh, Jamie, dang he is going to be really angry.

"Did anyone tell Jamie that Wanda was missing?'' I ask, I think I interrupted a conversation that Jared was having in his head.

"No, why?'' he asks.

"He is going to be really mad, that nobody told him about Wanda."

"Hopefully Ian or Jeb told him." Jared says. "How is Ian doing anyway?''

"I don't know the last I saw of him he was with Jeb. He didn't really look too good."

After a moment of silence Jared asked the question that no one knew the answer to. "Does he want a child?"

"I don't know, you should ask him that." I answered. After that Jared was silent, but all I kept thinking about was does he want a child? The only answer I could think to that question was I hope he does.

Sunny's Pov

We were walking down to the game room when I hear Mel scream and see her fall to the floor. I checked her pulse, and although it was slow it was still there. It was one of the few things I remember from the first aid class that I got while on my way to earth. Thank God I soon heard footsteps and then started screaming for help, the more I screamed the closer the footsteps got, the faster they moved. As it turned out it was Jeb and Ian, they both had troubled worried expression on their faces.

It was Jeb who spoke first," What is it Sunny? What's wrong?" He asks. I had run out of the game room to make sure I was heard and started walking to the game room as soon as he started talking. They were following and saw her just as soon as we got in.

"Is that Wanda?" Ian asks but nobody answers because by then they have seen, what has happened.

"Go, take Melanie to Doc. I'll take care of him. Hurry." They left and I was alone to comfort the persons I fear the most in the caves.

I let him cry for a while because I know that sometimes that's what you need to do. After about ten minutes I tried to talk to him but the look on his face made me regret it. Then I remembered how when Kyle tried to kill Wanda/Melanie, Wanda tried to save him. So forgetting all my fears, I sat next to him. He didn't look up, but I could tell he was crying. After a while of just sitting there I started crying, crying for him, for Wanda, for Mel, and finally a little bit for me. I never had somebody cry over me like Ian is crying for Wanda right now. Never had anybody cry for the soul inside the body and not just the body. With some inspiration I had the guts to try to talk to him again. Hopefully this time it goes better.

"Ian, can I ask you a question?''

He doesn't answer but instead just nods his head and I continue, "Do you want to have a child?" Again he just nods his head and I continue speaking, "Do you want to have a child with Wanda?"

I surprised when he actually answers instead of just moving "Of course, I want a child with Wanda. I want to have a whole family with her. I was just in shock that's it." He says his voice shaking as he talks. I suddenly get a bold idea and take his hand.

''Where are we going?"

"We are going to go see Mel." I say with complete determination.

"Why are we going to see Melanie?" He asks. His voice is getting better at least.

"Because she's sick, Jared is not here, and you owe it to her."

"I owe it to her? What do I owe her?"

"If it wasn't for her Wanda wouldn't be here, and you would be bitter and alone."

"I'm bitter and alone now." he says and if to prove his point he lets all the bitterness seep into his voice.

"Yeah, but that's only because your slow. Wanda will come back eventually."

"How do you know that? How can you be sure?" He says in a mopey voice.

"Because she wouldn't leave Mel and Jaime, and because she loves you too much and would never leave you, especially now that she's with child."

"You sure about that?"

"I know more than people give me credit for." Or at least I hoped I did.

Kyle's Pov

It was like a scene from a horror movie. There was a pool of blood coming from Wanda's head. I rushed to her as soon as I saw it. I was telling Jared to get the first aid from the car but he wasn't listening to me, he was that shocked. I go and get it myself, I was not about to let her die, I not only owed it to Ian, but I owed it more to Wanda. She had saved my life and now it was my turn to save hers. She had hit the front of her head pretty bad, there was blood everywhere. I used the medicine she had brought from the hospital. I did my best but I didn't know what to use. It was almost sunrise and we had to be getting back soon.

Jared finally came to his sense and asked what he should do.

"Clean up the blood. We don't want any animals to come. I'll go and take her to Doc. I'll be fine by myself."

I didn't wait for him to answer and just ran. All the way there I was hoping Wanda wouldn't die. It sucks knowing that sometimes all you can do is hope.

Mel's Pov

Somehow I ended up in the hospital. As soon as I woke up I started looking for Jared's or Wanda's face. I couldn't find them, and I started to panic. Then my eyes landed on Ian's face and I remembered. I was about to start talking when Doc asked me how I was doing.

"I'm fine why?"

"You fainted while you were looking for Wanda. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I just remember falling to the ground. I feel fine now thanks."

"I know but I want you to stay here just in case something else happens. You probably fainted from all the stress. It happens, especially now that you're pregnant."

"Does everyone know that I'm pregnant? Do I get to tell anyone?" I said, sounding really frustrated.

"Only Kyle, Sunny, Ian, Wanda, Jared, Jeb, and I know. You get to tell everyone else. You should have probably told me sooner though."

"What did Wanda already tell you?" I would be really annoyed if she had. It makes me look very irresponsible.

"Yeah, she told Jeb and me at the same time. She is very respon..." He didn't get to continue because that's when Kyle runs through; out of breathe, with Wanda in his arms.

Ian's Pov

It was the worse sight in the world, seeing my Wanda bleeding in Kyle's arms. It was so weird how he had once tried to kill her but now he was the one to save her. Oh how the table turns. Doc immediately tells him to place her on the cot next to Mel's, and Jeb goes and gets Kyle a water bottle form behind Doc's desk. I immediately go to Wanda's side. It looks like he is about to start talking but Mel interrupts him.

"Jared. Where's Jared?" She asks frantically. I'm about to tell her not to interrupt but then I remember that she deserves to know where he is.

"He stayed back cleaning up the blood. There was a lot of it." Kyle then noticing how I cringed said sorry and continued his story. "Wanda had taken the keys to the Jeep."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I can't believe it. She thought of leaving me, she almost left. How could she do that? How could she think of leaving me? I can't believe I made her feel that bad. Maybe I don't deserve her.

"I am assuming she was about to open the door to go in, but fainted and hit her head. I think she was dehydrated, that's all I know."

"She was probably really hungry too; she didn't eat anything at lunch. She wasn't feeling well." Mel says. She had gotten out of her bed and was standing next to her.

"Someone should get her some food, something sturdy with lots of nutrients. Someone else should get Jamie and tell him what has happened." Doc says.

"I'll go get the food. I'm hungry too." Kyle says. He is always hungry, I think to myself. I'm about to smile, but then I remember the situation we're in, and how it's all because of me.

I look up and notice how Sunny is by his side. Almost as if she would be the one to protect him. To stop any harm that would come his way. I remember when I promised to do that for Wanda. The only thing is I didn't know I would one day be the one to hurt her.

"I should go tell Jamie what happened, he will be mad if anyone tells him." Mel said. "But I also don't want to Wanda be by herself."

"I don't want you to go by yourself. Don't worry about Wanda I'm staying here until she feels better." All these people really care for Wanda. It's weird to think about it now.

"It's okay. I'll go too." Jeb said and now that everyone's tasks had been assigned. They all said goodbye. Kyle patted me on the back while Sunny whispered something in Wanda's ear.

Mel and Jeb waited for a little longer. It was silent but then Mel said something to Wanda, I couldn't hear what she said but it sounded like, "If for nothing else, wake up for me."

Mel then looks at me with a look that is a mix of hate and sympathy. I can't stand to look at her and turn back to Wanda. I look at her face and see that it is all pale. Her lips are all chapped and her hands are all scratched. I put my hand on her stomach and start to cry. I can't believe I did this to her.

**That's it for this chapter. Did you guys like it? Please review and feel free to PM any suggestions you may have.**


	3. Perfect

**Thanks to Vatala Darkmist, Roy, Twilightwubber (twice), and Harbour, for reviewing. I send all of you imaginary chocolates. (They look yummy don't they?) **

**The Host does not belong to me.**

Ian's Pov

_I'm in the middle of a jungle, just like the one I used to see on the television. I was walking around, I knew I was lost but I wasn't worried. There was an eerie calmness as I walked around. I look around and notice something beautiful in the trees; I climb up to see what it is. It looks like an angel. I climb and climb, but the closer I get the further away she gets. Then I see her, by the water and I'm finally able to reach her. I reach for her and she reaches for me, and when our hands touch I feel a strange chill go through my body. Like nothing I've ever felt before._

_ I pull her close to me, I need to make sure that she is real, but she looks at me both smiling and crying at the same time and tells me, "It's too late. It's over." And she disappears._

_ I fall to my knees and cry, feeling as if I've lost the only thing that is important. I search for hours, and the panic starts to sink in._

_ I'm too late. It's over._

Then I wake up.

I half expect to back in our room with Wanda curled up like a ball beside me, but then I see Jared slouched by Doc's desk with Mel's head in his lap, with Jamie right next to them asleep. I remember what happened.

Jared isn't asleep and there is food on the desk, but I don't eat. He looks at me and his eyes are sad and worried. I can tell he is worried, about Wanda and about Mel. He knows how close they were.

I look up and see Wanda's face. I can see her chest moving up and down as she breathes. Her face looks much better and I can tell that her lips are not as chapped as they were before. She looks like she does when she is about to wake up. I look up at Jared and he notices too. He looks down at Mel and silently asks me if he should wake her. I shake my head; I want the first face Wanda sees to be mine.

Wanda's Pov

_I'm walking in the park. It's a strange park, it's very dark. I'm look down and I have a baby in my arms. It has blonde hair, and blue eyes. A lady come near me and asks me to see the baby, as she draws closer she sees my eyes and scream, "She's one of them. Get her."_

_ I run and run, and I hear the baby crying. I look behind me and there are a bunch of humans chasing me. It's horrible. I finally see Ian and my hearts skips a beat. Even scared half out of my mind he has this effect on me. I'm about to tell him to run, but he just looks at me and closes his eyes. _

_ I can't run anymore, I've run for hours and they are still behind me. But I don't see that anymore, I just see Ian closing his eyes as I pass by. That's when I see Burns. He Takes the child out of my arm and leads me to a house hidden by trees. "You're okay," he tells me. "It's okay, you're safe."_

_ I don't know why, but I believe him._

_ It felt good to be safe._

I open my eyes, and I see Ian's head next to my cot, he has one of his hands in mine and the other on my stomach. I look around the room and I see Jared's, Doc's, Mel's, and Jamie's faces. Jared sensing a change in the room started to move; I quickly closed my eyes and controlled my breathing. I'm not ready to be awake yet.

I think about what happened last night. I remember telling Ian what happened, but most of all I remember his reaction. It was horrible. I remember running to the Jeep. I was really hungry and thirsty. I knew I was about to faint.

I also remember being carried through the dessert. I think it was Kyle who carried me, but I couldn't be too sure. He was telling me something, but he thought I was unconscious so he wasn't really talking to me. It was a story about when Ian and he were younger. He was saying how Ian always said they were both going to grow up and meet the perfect women, and how Ian and his children were going to be best friends. Then Kyle called him a cheese, because only he would be thinking about that when they were young. But Kyle also said that he always thought it would come true.

Then I came along, and he saw how Ian changed when he came back from the raid. He told me how he was scared that he was going to lose his brother just like he had lost the rest of his family. Kyle said he saw how Ian started to look at me, and how he started to act. He couldn't take it. He thought that I was tricking his brother. That's why he tried to kill me.

I remember slowly losing consciousness, but I was slightly awake when he said, "But after you saved me I saw how hurt you were when he found out that you were leaving. Almost as if it was just as painful for him as it was for you. That's when I started to believe you. That you really loved him. Come on Wanda wake up, you're his perfect women."

It shocked me to remember all that. How kind Kyle had been to me. It shocked me enough to make me open my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Ian's face. My heart, even after all this time skips a beat.

"Wanda!" Ian says his face lighting up completely.

I see Doc, and everybody else gets to their feet. That's when I notice that Kyle and Sunny had been there the whole time. I am so thankful to him, it's ridiculous. I smile when Kyle's eyes meet mine, and I know that he knows. He knows about so much but he just shrugs and I look away.

Then I notice Mel, and she looks like she is about to say something about our exchange but she just smiles. No one has said anything yet, but then unexpectedly Jamie rushes to my side and screams:

"Wanda. I was so angry because nobody told me anything, even when Mel collapsed in the game room. Nobody told me anything, I was so worried. I thought you had died."

"I'm fine. You shouldn't have worried. What happened to Mel? Are you ok?" I said, my voice rising in pitch at the last part.

"I'm fine, I just fainted from stress. Doc said it was away the body protects itself, so that neither I nor the baby would be harmed." As soon as she finished Jared pulled her closer to his side.

Then Doc spoke, "Wanda darling, you shouldn't have done that to us we were extremely worried. When Kyle brought you in, you were bleeding, dehydrated, and malnourished. It was a good thing they found you when they did. You'll have to stay here for a couple of days. So I can make sure you're better."

"Thank you guys so much. For coming out to get me and making sure I got better." I said tears of happiness in my eyes. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Almost twelve hours." Doc said.

"Oh wow. I am so sorry you guys had to stay here. You guys should go rest." I said kind of hoping they would stay. I hadn't talked to Ian yet, and I was really not looking forward to it. Mel looked like she was about to protest, but then Doc told them that they should go eat and rest and shower, because they all smelled. They took that as a hint and they started to leave.

"Thanks again!" I called out.

"No problem, anything for the mother of my nephew." Kyle said and he winked.

"What's the problem with men? They always think the baby is going to be a boy. We all know it's going to be a girl." Mel said.

"Want to bet?" Kyle asked.

"I am not going to bet on the outcome of my child, are you Wanda?" She asked, nobody had left yet and I was really enjoying their company.

"No, of course not." I said, and they all laughed at the expression on my face.

"You're just saying that because you're going to lose." Jared said. This earned him a good slap on the head by Melanie, and earned her a loud and shocked "Mel!" from Sunny and I.

With this everybody left laughing. "I'll go get you guys some food." Doc said.

"But there's food right there." I said and pointed to his desk.

"Yes, I know Wanda. But that food is old and I don't want you to get sick in this delicate condition." He didn't even wait for me to answer. He just left me, alone, with Ian.

Ian's Pov

I can't believe she is sitting up and talking. I am so glad she is awake, even if she hasn't said anything to me yet. It kind of hurt me when, I called out her name and she just ignored me. It especially hurt me when the first person she smiled at was Kyle. I could have taken it if it had been anyone else, even if it had been Jared. But Kyle? Out of everyone in the room. Kyle, really? It was like someone had cut my heart out. I know I'm being petty, but that was just an indicator of how much the world had changed in the last 24 hours.

We finally looked up at each other and I can see hurt in her eyes, along with sorrow and questions. I have never seen her look like that. We stayed there looking at each other. No one wanted to speak first. Soon after, to my surprise, Wanda broke the silence.

"Ian, I'm sorry." She said the words rushing out as fast as her tears. She was almost sobbing. "I should have waited for you to say something before leaving. I had just been so worried, and when you didn't say anything and your face went pale. I couldn't take it. I thought you didn't want me anymore." She said finally sobbing.

I was shocked. Me not want her anymore that was ridiculous.

"Oh, Wanda. That would never happen. I was just surprised. I was really excited. I just couldn't believe my life could ever turn out like this."

"Like what?" she asked.

With that I leaned in and put her face close to mine, and said, "Perfect."

**What did you guys think? I know it was really short but I hope you guys like it. I'll update as soon as I can! Please review. =)**


	4. Dreams

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated In forever. I really am, but i promise that i will try to do better! I changed my user name and the name of the story, I hope you guys like both of them. **

Ian's POV

I could just stare at her for hours; she always looked so peaceful, except when she hadn't. It was almost too painful to think about, to know that I had caused her so much pain. It was the first night that we had moved back in together since the accident. We were both really nervous. It was nerve wrecking to think about it, but I was also really excited. I am going to be a father. I don't really care what it is as long as they look like Wanda. I haven't been able to sleep, that much, especially after the dream. I wonder what it meant. I feel like my mind is trying to tell me something but I don't know what it is.

I wake up to the sound of Wanda's voice, but she is still not awake. She is mumbling something, but I don't really know what it is. I lean in closer to try to listen but she feels my movement and starts to move, so I go back. She is smiling. She must be having a really good dream. I wonder what it is about. I hope it is about me.

_I'm walking in the caves, I see Wanda, looking as angelic as ever. She is running through the corridors. I am worried about her, you can see her big belly from the pregnancy. I tell her to stop, but she continues, just running and laughing. She looks so happy that I almost die from happiness. I run up to her to catch her, and I hear her laughing, and she says, "Stop it Ian, you're tickling me." _

_ "Oh yeah?" I say, and I grab her. She automatically leans into my body. It feels so great. But then, out of nowhere, she disappears. _

_ I stand there for a hours waiting for her to come back, but she doesn't. Yet again I am too late. _

When I wake up again Wanda is still sleeping, I feel so tired, but I can't shake the dreams I been having, not anymore. It is always the same. I always loose her. I wonder why. It is so horrible. I never want to sleep again, it always feels so real, I feel the pain when I wake up. For some reason, I can't stay awake. I am so tired, but I have to fight it if I don't, I will just see it again, and again.

_I am walking in the street, holding hands with Wanda, completely unafraid. Then suddenly I am in the middle of the sea, on a big boat. It's raining and everybody around me is rushing, I don't see anyone I recognize. I am panicking, then I see where everybody is going. They are trying to save someone who has gone overboard. I look and see that it is Wanda. She sees me and her eyes are filled with pain. I jump overboard to try to save her but I never reach the water. Instead I find myself alone, on the same street I had walked with Wanda, crying._

_It hurts so much, I lost her, and this time I know it's real. She is never coming back, I don't even know where she went. The street starts to clear again, and then I see her. I run toward her._

"_Wanda, what happened?" I ask, too afraid to touch her for fear that she might disappear. _

"_You were too late." She says and the look on her face breaks my heart. I can't stand to see her like that. I finally see that she has a baby in her arms. She sees me looking and says, "This is our son, isn't he beautiful?"_

_I only manage to nod, I am too filled with emotion. I can't stop myself, I stretch out my hands to hold my son. This was the happiest moment of my life, but before i can touch him, he and Wanda start to fade away._

"Wanda?" I say. I can feel my heart beating really fast and my heart hurts. I'm drenched in sweat, but then I look over and see that Wanda isn't there. Was the dream I had had real? Is she really gone? I feel the sadness fill me again. I think that I am slowly dying. Then I hear her voice.

"Ian, you're ok! I was so worried, I went to call Doc. They came to call us, but you didn't wake up. I tried shaking you, but nothing. You felt all cold, but you were sweating. It didn't make sense. I thought you were sick." She says, her voice breaking on the last part.

Yet again, the look on her face killed me. I didn't know what to do so I opened my arms so she could come lie with me, but that was when I saw Doc.

"Not so fast," he said. "Let me check my patient." He took my blood pressure and made sure I was breathing alright.

"Wanda can you go get him some food please?"He said, but it sounded like he just wanted to get her out of the room.

As soon as she left the room I started to feel sad.

"What's going on, Ian? You have us all really worried."

"Nothing, I'm fine. You know how Wanda is." I said laughing at the last part, not really believing myself. He didn't either

"Why are you having nightmares?"

"How did you know?"

"The sweating, you're disorientation when we first came in. And you look like you haven't slept in days, even though it is almost ten in the morning."

Knowing I had to admit it I told him everything, since when Wanda told me she was pregnant to the dreams and how much it hurt every time I went to sleep, especially today when I woke up, and she wasn't there anymore. It just all sucked so bad, I didn't know what to do. Through this all he just sat there listing. Doc was just so amazing sometimes.

"Have you told Wanda?"

"No, not yet." I said feeling guilty. "I don't want to worry her."

"She should, know Ian. She might be able to help you, more than you know."

"Help with what?" Wanda said as she came in with the biggest tray of food I had ever seen. I was surprised she didn't tip over from all the weight. It took most of my strength to stifle my laugh.

"Ian, will tell you." Doc says as he is standing up to leave. "Make sure he eats, I'll come back to check on you later."

"What's going on Ian, are you ok?" She says as she puts the food down.

"Come here." I tell her as I open my arms, I just really wanted to hold her, and make sure she was really ok.

"But Doc said you should it."

"I will eat, I just want to talk to you first ok?" I say but don't let her answer. "First of all," I say as he settles on my lap, "I want to tell you that I will always love you no matter what. And that I am so excited that we are having a baby. I'm so sorry for making you feel bad. I was just nervous and slow, but finding out made me happier than I have ever been in my entire life."

"No, Ian I'm sorry too. I completely over reacted. I should have let you react. I was just really scared that you wouldn't want me anymore, and that you wouldn't want our baby."

"Why would you think that? You should know how much I love you, and that that will never change."

A beautiful blush starts to cover her face as she say, "I know, I love you more than anything else." She leans even closer, I could stay like this forever.

But then I remember what I have to tell her. I kind of don't want to, it hurts too much to even think about, and what do I tell her anyways? That I keep having a dream, in which she tells me that I am too late to save her?

"What are you thinking about?" It always surprise me how well she knows me.

I really don't want to tell her, I don't know why, but it's always when you don't want to do something that you should do it.

"I had a dream and we were walking holding hands. Then I am on a boat, and it's raining and everybody around me is screaming. I see them all rushing to one side of the boat so I go see what is going on. Then I see a person in the water and I saw her face and it was you. I jumped into the water, but then I am back on the street we were on, but you aren't there anymore. You are at the end of the street. I asked you what happened, and you just told me that I was too late."

Wanda frowns at this, and she looks like she is thinking about something very hard. I want to ask her what but I know that if I stop know I'll never continue.

"Then I notice that the whole time you were holding a bay in your arms. He was adorable. He looked just like you." I say with a smile, and she smiles back. "But when I try to hold him, you just disappear." I say tears are running down my face, I don't know why it hurts so much, maybe because it felt so real.

"Oh, Ian. I'm sorry." She says as she starts cleaning the tears from my face. Her touch is so gentle and smooth that it immediately calms me down. Why is she apologizing, she has nothing to be sorry for. I'm about to ask her but she continues talking.

"I didn't know, you were having bad dreams, but if anything was to happen to me. It wouldn't be your fault. I want you to know that." It surprises me when she says this. It sounds like she already knows that something will happen.

"Is something going to happen?" I ask genuinely worried.

"No, don't worry." She says with a smile, but I'm not too sure.

Wanda's POV

_It feels like the best day. I am outside in the mountains, and it is raining, but it is still amazing. I sit on a blanket kept dry by the big tress that surrounded us. It is euphoric. I am sitting next to a man but I can't see his face. I could see that he had freckles though, lots of them. He stretches out his hand and I put my hand in his he automatically squeezes it, as if to let me know that he is there and will never go anywhere. We both lie down and just look up at the sky and leaves, and sigh. Nothing could be better than this. _

_When I hear somebody say, "Mama, look! I got you a present!" _

_It was a little boy. He looked so happy, it was almost contagious. He has blonde hair, its long and curly. He rushes to me and hugs me, crushing the flowers._

"_Oops!" He says and he gets all sad. "I messed up your present." His lips get all pouty and he starts crying._

"_It's ok! These are the most beautiful flowers I have ever gotten in my entire life! Thank you!" I say and hug him even tighter. _

_Then I feel someone pull me closer. I look up and I see that it is Burns, and I just feel my feel my heart swell even more. This is so perfect._

"You were having a good dream." Ian says. He looks a lot more rested than he did yesterday and for that I am thankful.

"What do you mean?" I asked, being seriously confused.

"You were all smiles while you were sleeping. It was kind of creepy." He says with a smile, as he starts playing with my hair.

"I don't really remember the dream, it's more of the feeling. I was outside sitting under some trees, and something about it felt so perfect, but i don't know why."

"Interesting. Tell me if you remember?"

"Promise. We should get going soon, they want us in the fields today." I say and Ian just stands still.

"You can't work in the fields Wanda, you're pregnant." He says, sounding kind of worried.

It kind of bugs me how no one thinks I can do anything. They all think that I am really fragile. I'm actually really looking forward to today. I finally get to do something, we stayed in the room all yesterday talking about what had happened.

"It's ok. I'm not that pregnant, and plus we haven't told anyone yet, and if Jeb moved me it would look suspicious." I say knowing that I had already won this one. I have never been competitive, but it feels good to win.

Mel's POV

Every morning since I told Jared that I was pregnant I have woken up with food and the question, are you ok? The first one I could get used to, but the second one was seriously annoying.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok, and you need to stop asking me that, or I'm going to go sleep in Wanda's room. How do you think they are doing anyways?" I ask I hadn't see Wanda all yesterday, Doc told me to give her and Ian some privacy.

"I think so. They are working in the fields with us today. Although I might ask Jeb to switch you guys out, I don't want you to work too hard." He says, although we already talked about how I would work in the fields as long as I could.

As we leave the room I see Wanda and Ian ahead of us.

"Wanda!" I yell, and she turns around and we run towards each other. Ian waits for Jared to catch up and they keep walking.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever. I missed you so much!"

"It was only a day, but it felt like forever right? I missed you so much too! How are you and Ian?" I say and she gets a little sad.

"Ok, but he has been having nightmares. He thinks something is going to happen to me, but I don't know why. Other than that I am ok. How about you?"

"Ok, except Jared keeps asking me if I am ok. He is driving me crazy!" I say but I smile.

"He just cares about you, and plus you know you kind of like it."

"Yeah, whatever." I say knowing that what she said was true. "I told Jared that if he didn't stop i was going to sleep in your room. So I might show up at your door one of these days."

We ate breakfast and worked in the field all day, it felt great to feel my muscles work. It made me a little sad to think that in a few months I wouldn't be able to this, but then I remembered why, and it made me so happy that it didn't even matter.

I was so excited. I was going to be a mom. I hope I'll be a good mom. Jared was going to be a Dad, he was going to be a great Father, I already knew it. He was so happy when I told him, that it made everything so much better. I always imagined us having children, even in the world that we live in. Jared wasn't so sure, I can't say that I blame him. Our children will never get to go outside, or ride a roller coaster. Go to school, and make new friends, or make fun of the teacher. It kind of makes me sad that no matter how much I try, my children won't have the childhood I had, while it lasted anyways.

What will happen to my children after I die? I guess Wanda can take care of them, if she decides to change hosts that is. Will our children be best friends? I hope so. It would make everything so fun.

We still haven't told people that we are pregnant, I wonder how thy will react. I think that it is going to be more difficult for Ian and Wanda that it will be for us. I hope people won't get angry. Things were going so well, I hope that doesn't change.

I was walking to the kitchen to eat when I heard loud voices. I didn't recognize some of them. This scared me what if the souls found out we were here, and that's them coming to get us?

**What did you guys think? Please review! I will start working on the new chapter tomorrow so it should be up soon. Thanks for the patience! **


	5. Pancakes

**I told you guys I would try harder. :) **

**Also, I forgot to thank the people who reviewed for chapter 3 so here they are, Juggerknot for the honest criticism, JustGingerBee, writingisart1994, Ianoshealover, and Roy, sorry it took so long to update. Please keep reading! **

Mel's POV

No, it can't be the souls, can it? We are always so careful. Maybe they saw Jared coming back the other day, the sun was almost coming up when he got back to the caves. They can't have come because of that, I have to go find Jared, make sure he is ok, but first I have to make sure he is not in the kitchen. I have to go in, but I can't. What if he is there? What if I can't save him? What if I'm too late? I can't be, I'm just overreacting, everybody is fine, and those aren't souls in there, that has to be it. The closer I get the more I doubt it. I hesitate outside the kitchen for a little bit, and I hear Jared's voice. I really hope it's not the souls inside. Then I hear a voice that sounds really familiar, but I can't place it.

I have to walk into the kitchen, I can't wait any longer. I have to make sure that he is ok. When I walk in Jared is just sitting by the counter eating with someone who looks really familiar. Automatically I relaxed. Jared was ok, so I'm ok too.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would show up." Jared said, he looked completely at ease. That's when the man sitting at the counter turned around and I saw that it was Burns. I wondered what he was doing here. I hadn't heard any news about him coming.

"Sorry, got held up." There was barely a moment when Jared and I were not together, so when it happened we both noticed. I automatically went to go sit next to him, after saying hello to Burns.

Although not necessarily the most polite thing to say, curiosity got the better of me.

"What are you doing here? Did everybody else come?"

Not at all surprised by my comment he answers right away.

"No, it's just me. I came to see how everyone was doing." As he said this, though, it looked like he was hiding something, but I didn't know what. I looked at Jared and could tell he noticed it too.

"Does Wanda know you are here?" As soon as I said her name his eyes lit up. There was definitely something going on.

"No, she went to her room to rest. She should be here soon though."

Yet again his eyes lit up. It was weird almost if he liked her or something. I knew nothing would happen she loves Ian too.

We continue eating and talking. Jared and Burns talk about how the other cells are doing and I try to pay attention but I am too distracted. Something suspicious was going on with Burns, but I didn't know what. I really wanted to find out though. I had to find out.

Things have been really weird in the caves lately, I really didn't know what was going on. It kind of annoyed, but I guess I would find out eventually.

"Burns! You're here!" I hear Wanda say behind me. She was coming in looking fully rested with a weary eyed Ian behind her.

Wanda's POV

Today was one of the greatest days ever. I finally got to do some work, after almost a week of being in the hospital it felt good to do something. I felt bad that everyone was working while I was just lying down in the hospital. Secondly, I got to see Mel, I hadn't seen her all yesterday and I really missed her. And lastly, Burns shows up. I really like him because he was just like me. He understood what I have gone through. It felt good to be able to relate to someone, I can't really do that around here. No, I shouldn't say that, Ian tries his hardest to understand me and what I have been though. He is really good at it too. It's just different because Burns a soul.

I rush towards him and he picks me up in his arms and spins me around causing me to laugh and smile. When he finally puts me down I notice that everybody around me was staring. Especially Ian and Melanie. Ian comes stands closer and we sit down together.

"Yeah, I been hear almost all afternoon but they told me that you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's ok I wouldn't have minded having been woken up. I haven't seen you in forever. Are the others here as well?"

"No, it's just me." This worries me. It's too dangerous for him to be travelling by himself. I can tell that he knows I'm thinking about this because he says, "It's ok. I got here without any trouble."

Ian tightens his grip around my waist and I feel that he is very tense so I lean into his chest and he relaxes. I noticed that he hasn't spoken one word to me, which surprises me a lot, he is usually very polite. He was ok when we were in the room, I wondered what has happened.

We go get some food, and I automatically start ambushing Burns with questions.

"What brings you here, why didn't the others come?"

"I'm just visiting. Everyone else is enjoying themselves at home. I was tired of being there when I knew I could be here."

"I can imagine. What's been going on? How is everything?"

"It's ok, pretty much the same. How about you?"

"I'm actually pretty great. Everything has been perfect?"

We continued talking for hours, exchanging facts about our lives and everyone else's. It was amazing. I hadn't talked that much in years. It felt great and I felt so free it was amazing. I made me realize that nobody else had talked in a long time and that everybody had left the kitchen except Ian, Burns, and me.

"I almost forgot to tell you that Evan and Ellen got married. They had a really nice wedding."

"That must have been so amazing." I have always wanted a nice big wedding. I remember from Mel's memory what a wedding looked like. She always pictured one with Jared. Maybe it could still happen. I hope so.

"It wasn't how Ellen had originally imagined it, but she was happy none the less." 

"What did it look like?" I asked, really curious. I wondered of Ian and I would ever get married. I didn't really need it, but it would be a nice memory to have with him.

"They had it at night, so that it could be outside. There where flowers all over the place. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that I picked out for her." He said with a smile. "There was a meteoroid shower that night, and the sky was super clear, that you could see them all. It was perfect."

"I can imagine." I said as I started to yawn.

"Come on Wanda, it's time to get to sleep." He said very gently but there was an edge in his eyes and I could tell something was wrong. I was about to ask him, but then he picked me up and I fell asleep in his arms hoping that we could stay like that forever.

I barely felt it when we got to our room, but I was awake enough to ask him, "What happened Ian? Why didn't you want to talk to Burns?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your special connection with him." He said each word sounding like a dagger in my direction.

"Why did you say it like that?" I said, I don't think that it was fair that he was reacting this way, but there must have been a reason. He wouldn't react like this for nothing. There was a word for why he could be reacting like this but I didn't remember it. I only remembered it from when I was in Mel's body.

"Nothing." He said, but I could tell there was something wrong.

"Ian, please." I told him as I held his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. He looked away and in his eyes there was sadness, pain, and maybe embarrassment. I really didn't understand, had I done something wrong?

"It's just that when I saw Burns you ran toward. I haven't seen you that happy in a long time. It just made me sad and a little jealous that I wasn't the one to make you smile like that." That was the word, jealous. Although why he would be jealous was past me. It didn't make sense. I loved Ian more than anything. He should know this.

"Ian, I'm sorry I made you feel that, but you should know that you are the only one I love. It will always be you, no matter what happens, or who I meet. It's just that Burns is like me, he knows what I have been through."

"I know I'm sorry. We have been going through quite of a rough patch haven't we?" When he says this I realize that it is true. I don't why but things have been very difficult lately. It makes me kind of sad.

"We should try to fix that." I say, and he smiles at me.

"I think we already have." He says and this time I smile at him.

_I am in the kitchen eating by myself when Ian and Burns both come in. I don't know what is going on, they both look really sad. They aren't talking to each other but then they see and they both call out my name. I automatically turn to go to Ian, but then I see the look on Burns face, and I turn towards him. Then I see Ian look really sad and go towards him but the same thing happens again and again. I am stuck like this until Melanie comes in and says, "You have to choose soon Wanda. You can't keep doing this to them." _

That was the weirdest dream ever. I haven't been dreaming much lately, at least not that I can remember. So this dream shocked me, but I decided not to think much of it because it is just dream after all. It is still ark outside, but you can tell the sun is about to start rising. I am really hungry. Doc told me that as the weeks passed by I would start getting hungry more often, and that I should it because it was important for the baby.

Ian is knocked out, he looks so peaceful that I just stay there and watch him for a few minutes but then my stomach starts to grumble, and I know I can't wait much longer. At the

sound Ian starts to stir but doesn't wake up and for that I am thankful. He needs as much sleep as possible.

It makes me sad that Ian would be jealous of Burns. It kind of doesn't make sense either. I take do a slow jog to the kitchen and I'm there in no time. It felt good to jog, it reminded me of the days when I was in Mel's body. I kind of missed it sometimes, but she is so much happier that it's ok.

No one is in the kitchen when I wake up so I decide to start cooking for everybody, they will be up soon anyways. We hadn't been in a raid for a while so we didn't have eggs so i decided to make everyone pancakes. I knew I had to make a lot so I got started soon. As I finished them I put them in the oven, even though it wasn't on right now, so that they would stay warm. I must have made 50 by the time Jeb was up. He always got up an hour before everyone to make sure everything was ok. I must have gotten up a lot earlier than I realized.

"Aren't you the early bird." Jeb said.

"Morning! Would you like some pancakes! I made them myself."

"Sure, but it's ok, I'll get them myself, you keep on cooking. What are you doing up this early anyways?" He asks as he takes a bight of the pancakes he looks kind of surprised, when he taste it.

"I don't know, I woke up early and decided to put my time to good use. Hope you don't mind. How many should I make?"

"No, I really don't mind. These are really good. Did you put Cinnamon in them?"

"Yeah, and a little bit of sugar. That's how Pet's mom used to make them. I decided that I would give it a try."

"Umm, these are Delicious, best pancakes I have had in years. How many have you made some far?"

"Fiftyish, I was thinking that I would make a hundred?" I said, although the last part was a question, because people like Kyle, Ian, Jared, and sometimes even Melanie could eat six.

At hearing this Jeb starts to laugh and says, "By the taste of these pancakes I think we are going to need a lot more than that. You make the batter and pour, and I'll cook them ok?"

We worked very well together, 15 minutes later we already had a hundred pancakes.

"I have been meaning to ask you about that." Jeb said after a few minutes of silence.

"About what?" I asked, this question had come out of nowhere.

"About what Pet's life was like. Everything got so crazy that I didn't get to ask you questions. I miss the talks you gave while you were cooking." He said. He looked kind of sad, but I didn't know why.

"She had a great life, it was very easy. But her mother was sick for a while and the souls didn't know what she had, which is kind of shocking. After a while, they found out what she ha and she got cure, but she never told Pet what had happened."

"Must have been very tough for her."

"Yeah, I can Imagine, but after a while things went back to normal and she was ok." Jeb got very pensive but then he asked me what other planets she had been too.

"She came from the flower planet. She really liked it there but she wanted to have new experiences. She was a fairly young soul, this was only her second planet."

Mix. Pour. Flip. That had become our routine. I liked working with Jeb, by the time people started showing up we had already made 200 pancakes. I didn't know if that was too much but I guess we would soon find out.

"Ooh, are those pancakes?" Lilly said. She looked really excited. She looked genuinely happy, which is good, because even though it's been almost a year since Wes died, she still has her moments of sadness.

"Yes, come help yourself!" I say suddenly the kitchen gets filled and I excuse myself so that I can get some food, and take it to Ian.

When I get to the room, Ian is still asleep, but as soon as he smells the pancakes he wakes up?

"Mhm, are those pancakes?" He mumbles his eyes aren't open yet, but his face never fails to amaze me. He is really handsome. As soon as I think that my face starts to blush.

"You're going to have to wake up and see for yourself." I say playfully. I set the food down on the bed and he grabs me from the waste and pulls me closer. I see his eyes open, and for the first time in weeks I see those eyes that I remember so well. That look at me and tell me everything I need to know. I look at him and he pulls me closer and gives a sweet kiss.

"We should eat." I tell him mainly because I am still pretty hungry. "I brought 10 pancakes. I didn't know how many you would eat."

"What about you?" He asks and I chuckle, he looks confused.

"Can you really eat 10 pancakes? I was just going to eat of your plate, but I'll go get more." I start to get up but he grabs my arms and pulls me back to the bed and we eat breakfast.

"Those are the best pancakes I have ever eaten. Who made them?"

"Jeb and I did." I say and he starts to look worried.

"Since when have you been awake?"

"I don't know but I got hungry and saw that no one was cooking. Jeb came in later and started working. We made 200 pancakes, can you believe it?"

"Yes, I can. Jeb has always been very efficient. Next time you we up early wake me up too and we can cook together, ok?"

"Yes, I would like that, although I'm not sure about your culinary skills." I say with a smile.

"I can actually make a very good cereal." He says as we head to the kitchen to put our dishes back.

**What did you guys think? I felt like there was too much drama going on between Ian and Wanda so I tried to calm some of it down, but is there still more? Why did Burns really come to visit anyways? He is acting very weird. What's up with Wanda's dreams and why did she only remember this one? **

**Please tell me what you think. Your reviews help more than you even know. **


	6. It's Time

** Hello to anyone reading this! :) Sorry it has taken me SO long to update but I'm back. I had lost my copy of The Host and wasn't feeling it. Sorry. I hope you guys like it. **

Mel's POV

"It's time to tell everyone." Doc told us, his voice grave. We all go to our checkups together, Ian and Wanda and Jared and me.

We went on a raid a few weeks ago and started buying things like prenatal vitamins. Ian hadn't wanted Wanda to go on the raid but we kind of had no choice. Wanda was Wanda; she knew how to get the job done. She got that from me. But it was ok because Sunny and Burns were going as well. I still don't know what was going on, but I am very close to finding out. Wanda being the person that she is got the very best prenatal vitamins out there, the kind that would have been very expensive in the regular world.

According to Doc we were both around two months pregnant, although Wanda was a little further along than I was, a fact that shocked Jared and I, had made Ian smile, and Wanda blush.

"I know but how will we tell them?" I asked, worried more for Wanda than for me. If she had reacted like that when Ian stayed quiet, how would it be when people were a lot more vocal?

"We will all meet up in the game room, I'll say that I have an announcement." This was the only time Jeb had been at our checkups. Kyle and Sonny were also here because he knew we would be talking about when to tell them.

"But how will they react?" Wanda said, sounding really scared. Ian automatically started telling her that it would be ok.

"They will probably be shocked, but both of you are part of my family, and this is still my house, so if people can't deal with it they can get out."

I saw Wanda when Jeb said that we were both a part of his family, not just me. I knew how much this meant to her.

"Does that mean our children will call you Uncle Jeb?" Wanda asked.

"Of course, what else would they call me? He said, as he smiled at us.

I can't get over the excitement of being a parent. I can't wait. What I'm not looking forward to telling everybody. I doubt Wanda is looking forward to it even less than I am. We talk about it some more and decide that we will all get up and say it together. It's the only way we will get through it.

After all this is settled we go to our rooms to rest.

I lay down on our bed, and Jared lies down with me even though I know he is too excited to sleep.

He puts his hand on my stomach and starts rubbing it. I'm starting to show. I think that's why Doc wants us to tell people.

I'm almost asleep when I ask Jared, "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"The best," He said. "Just look at Jamie."

"That's true." I said and with that comfort I fell asleep.

"You ready?" Jared asked. I had no idea what he meant but at least he had stopped asking if I was ok.

"For what?" I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Today is the day we tell them remember? Everybody worked extra hard in the fields yesterday so that we could take the day off today."

"Do we have to tell them? Can't they just figure it out themselves." I said already dreading it.

"No, we have to be responsible."

"Have you been talking to Wanda?" I asked jokingly. It bugged me how much of a goody two shoes she was sometimes.

"Nope, I came up with that one all on my own. Can you believe it?"

"No, honestly I can't." I say with a smile as he comes and picks me up and carries me to breakfast.

When he finally puts me down on the stool, I notice that the kitchen is all empty except for Wanda and Burns. They look like they are having an intimate conversation. I didn't want to interrupt them. So Jared and I just kept to ourselves. I sit down next to him and he puts his hands on my belly.

"I think it's going to be a boy." He says.

"We have been through this already. It's totally going to be a girl." I would love a girl or a boy, either way it would be fun, and I would still get to do it with Jared.

"I don't think so. I was thinking of naming him James."

"That's not a bad name, too bad it's going to be a girl."

"Yeah, whatever. Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm not really worried about us, you know?" I said not needing to explain how stressed Wanda has been. Ian keeps telling her its ok but you can tell he is a little worried too.

"I know, but they'll be ok. Many people in the caves will be happy for them."

**Wanda's POV**

"I just don't know how they will react. What if they get mad?" I said to Burns. I have been so stressed out since Doc said we would have to tell everyone. Ian kept trying to reassure me but there was always something in the back of my mind telling me this was too good to be true.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I don't think you realize how many people here love you." He said grabbing my hands. There was something about Burns that always made me feel better. I can't really explain it.

He looks like he is about to say something else but he just closes his mouth and removes his hands from mine. I feel myself frown but all that is forgotten when I feel someone's arm around my waist.

"Ian" I blush as he places a kiss on my check.

"Morning Wanda." He says with a smile. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked really tired." I suddenly remembered how stressed he has been. He tries to hide it but I know him too well to fall for it.

"Let me get some breakfast and I'll come back."

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Burns said looking kind of sad.

"No it's ok don't worry. Ian won't mind." I said really hoping he would stay. Sometimes I feel like Ian and Burns don't get along. It makes me really sad because they are both really important to me.

"I have to go shower anyway." He stands up to leave and I'm about to protest again but I see that Ian is coming back and decide to drop it.

"Hey, I'm back did you miss me?" Ian says as he gives me a smile he knows I can't resist.

"Of course." I say as he kisses me on the cheek.

We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes while he eats. Every few bites he would turn to me and offer me some of his food, but I always says no. I already ate with Burns.

I really hope he takes his time eating. As much as I'm excited to have this baby, his baby, I'm not looking forward to telling everyone else. Most of the people in the cave have warmed up to me but I know that a baby will change everything. It's weird, I feel scared but excited, I dread it but I always find myself imagining what it will be like, if it will be a boy or a girl, who it will look like.

"You ready?" Ian asks me and I can tell he is kind of scared too but trying not to show it.

"Do we have to tell them? What if we wait so it's a surprise? Everybody loves surprises right?" I say wistfully, knowing he will never agree to it.

"Sure if that's what you want." He says but I know he has something else to say. "I mean if you think that's the responsible thing to do."

As soon as he finishes I suppress the urge to groan.

"It will be ok." Ian promises and as much as I know he believes it, I know that nobody can ever be sure what the future holds.

"I'm scared." I admit truthfully.

"Don't worry, I will always be there for you." He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me down the dark caves towards the game room.

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think. :) **


	7. Announcement

**Here it is! I hope you like it. This was so hard to write at the end, I couldn't think of what way to make it go. I forgot to shout out WandalovesIan, you are one of the reason I started writing again. Thanks to theselection-divergent-thehost (I loved the whole O'Wanda thing, never heard it before but it definitely made me smile. I can't wait for the movie either. So excited! ) and Vero Diaz (I don't think she is in love with him but I will explain that more in the next chapter) for commenting on chapter 6. T**

**Mel's Pov**

I'm in the game room with Jared before anyone else gets here. I'm pacing back and forth, I don't think I have been this nervous since I first talked to Jared after I woke up when they had taken Wanda out of my body. I had felt so happy and sad that day, it was tearing my heart in two, and now I'm dealing with it all over again.

The breakfast I had this morning is upsetting my stomach. I can almost feel it trying to come back out again. My hands are all sweaty and my heart is racing like crazy. It's the same feeling I used to get when I thought a seeker had found me. It sends chills through my body but I force myself to relax. If Jared sees me like this he will start worrying, and God knows he already worries enough.

"Mel sit down you are driving me crazy. Stop worrying, it won't change anything." He was right, I should just sit down and try to relax.

After 15 seconds of sitting I get up. Who was I kidding? I would never be able to relax. Jared looked like he was about to say something but thankfully Wanda and Ian walked through the door.

I look at them for what feels like the first time in years. I see them every day but this time something is different. Maybe it's the fear that has made my senses super sharp, or maybe it is all in my head but they don't look like they used to. Don't get me wrong, it is still just Ian and Wanda, and they still love each other like crazy, but behind Ian's jokes and Wanda's smiles you can see the fear and uncertainty that hides in their eyes.

I remember overhearing Doc talking to Jeb about Wanda's pregnancy. He says that he was worried because Wanda's host is so weak. He wasn't sure if she could handle the pregnancy. We all know that Wanda isn't nearly as old as she said she is. Ian has his suspicions about it, but he doesn't want to say anything about it, especially now that they have obviously gotten past the point where it matters. Wanda will be fine though, she is the strongest soul I have ever seen. If anyone can get their host through what we went to when we first came to the desert, they can have a baby.

I hadn't realized that Jared and Ian were already talking to each other until Wanda came up to talk to me.

"Are you ok?" She asks in a soft voice. Only Wanda would be worrying about me when we both knew that this would probably be worse for her than for me.

"Yeah, I'm ok. A little nervous but excited." I say, trying my best to look happy. I need to be strong for her, she has done so much for me this is the least I can do for her.

"What about you?" I ask her but never got to hear her answer because everybody starts pouring into the game room.

The room was loud as everybody speculated what the big announcement would be. With all the suggestions that were being thrown around it was hard to keep track of what anyone was saying. This, of course, all stopped once Uncle Jeb cleared his throat.

"Quiet down" he said, as he waited for a few stragglers to sit down. "The announcement you are going to hear is going to shock you but I want everyone to stay until it is finished. After the announcement is made, I want everyone to say what they think in a calm and respectful manner."

I paled as soon as he said that. This was going to be so much worse than I thought.

"Now the reason I want to do this is so that everything is cleared out right now. That way we can avoid any future problems." He said and waited for people to settle down.

If people were worried about the announcement before, now they were terrified, and honestly, so was I.

"Now Mel, Wanda, if you would please tell us what you have to say."

**Wanda's POV**

I don't think I have been so scared in my life. Not when I woke up in Mel's or Pet's body, not when I discovered my feelings for Ian, not even when Jamie was sick. I froze up, if Ian hadn't squeezed my hand I probably would have fainted.

I looked around the room. I saw that the lamps had been lit and that there was a soccer ball lying around. We would definitely need a game after this, but as much as I wanted to believe it would help, I couldn't really be sure. I looked around and saw Jamie smiling at us, next to him is Lily, and next to her are all the people who were my friends. Looking at them gives me the strength to say what I need to.

"I know this might come as a surprise to many of you," I say as I grab Melanie's hand, "but both Melanie and me are pregnant."

An eerie silence falls over the room. By the look on some of their faces you could tell they thought I was kidding, but once they saw that I didn't say anything else, some of them stopped smiling. Nobody said anything for a long time, it felt like hours.

"Congratulations!" Lily says but is quickly cut off by Sharon.

"How could you guys? Do you guys have any idea what you have done? Do you guys really want to bring a child into these caves. You guys stop being so selfish for once in your lives and think about how your actions affect others" She rants and each world is like a dagger through my chest.

She was right. As much as I loved Ian and this baby would probably be the best thing that would happen to us, I knew it would be easy on anyone.

"It's not like they are going to be the first children born here." He says, looking at Freedom. "If it was done before it can be done again."

"How do we know that her baby won't come out like her?" A voice I can't place says. it's weird, even after all this time I don't know some people that well.

This is when Candy says something, "I have seen many souls give birth and I can assure you the babies are 100% human." It's interesting how her tone and demeanor completely changes when she talks about anything having to do with medicine.

Doc looks like he wants to ask something but he doesn't.

"I don't think it's so bad. Freedom and Isaiah are doing fine" Luciana says as she smiles at her children. "Make no mistake though, raising children here is completely different from anything you could imagine. It is very difficult and as much as I wish you guys had been more careful there is nothing we can do now."

It shocked me how calm she was about it. I thought she would be angry, I thought they would all be angry and yelling at us, but this hadn't been too bad. Maybe Ian was right, it would all be ok.

"That was very well said Luciana, Thank you." It seems like Jeb is going to end this meeting and insist that we play a game of soccer but of course this was not the end of it.

"NO!" someone screams and everything goes quiet. I realize in all this time I was busy looking at Jamie or Ian, that I hadn't noticed Maggie. I should have not have forgotten about her. if anyone would be angry at the news it would be her. I should have known.

"Now Magnolia there is no need to yell." Jeb says trying to keep her calm but I already know how unlikely he is that he would succeed.

"You should not have allowed this Jeb. You let her," She says as she throws daggers in my direction. "do anything she wants. You are so blinded that you have forgotten what it is."

I felt Ian and Mel tense up. I could tell they wanted to say something. As much as what Maggie said had saddened me, I couldn't really blame her. I had always been the enemy, and as much as I forgot sometimes, she never would. She was scared that when I had the baby I would leave and bring the seekers to them. She would never understand how much I loved some of the people here.

To my surprise it wasn't Mel or Jamie who spoke, or even Ian, although Ian really wanted to say something and I am sure he would have if Burns hadn't said something first.

"What it is?" Burns asked and I have honestly never seen him so angry, not even when Ian accidentally spilled some water on him. "Wanda has done nothing but good things for you. Would Mel be here if it wasn't for Wanda? Have you realized how much better and easier Wanda has made your lives?" He said looking around.

His behavior was strange and not like that of a soul at all. He was almost yelling. I had never even seen him talk to most of these people, but here he was defending me in front of all of them. I saw his body tense up even more and could tell he would have a big problem calming down. I wanted to go over there and comfort him but Ian wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Ian please." I whispered, pleading with my eyes.

"I want you to be right by my side. It's not safe right now." He said and I sighed, knowing I would never win this one.

"Wes wouldn't be dead if she hadn't come." Maggie shot back. I held back a sob as I saw how this affected Lily. She looked like she was going to cry. She had been doing so well but there were days when you could tell she missed him. I think she regrets not spending more time with him.

"Don't you dare bring Wes into this." Melanie says. She had seen too. "I'm pregnant too. How come nobody is yelling at me?"

Everybody stayed quiet. I don't think anyone will say it but we all knew why. She was human and I was not. Some time passed and still nobody said anything. Jeb took that as a sign.

"Now if nobody has anything else to say." Jeb says is interrupted, again.

"We are happy for you. Both of you" Heath says staring right at me. "It's a lot to take in, and having a baby in the real world but here it is terrifying."

It always shocked me how compassionate Heath could be sometimes.

" Yeah, if you guys ever need anything, just let us now" Trudy says as she gets up to hug us.

"I know this is difficult for a lot of you guys, but I want you guys to remember that this is my house and that the rules still apply. Now before anybody else interrupts me this is meeting is over. Let's play some games." Jeb says and everybody cheers.

"That wasn't too bad." Jared says.

"Yeah because you and Ian didn't do or say anything. Just let Wanda take care of everything." She went on to mumble something about how all men were lazy and useless.

"That's because she handled it so well." Ian says as he wraps his hands around my belly. We were slowly walking to the edge of the room so that people could play. I knew he wouldn't let me play so I didn't even try to convince him otherwise. It's ok though, I was too tired anyways.

"Come on Jared please." I hear Melanie whine. I knew that if I turned around she would be giving him the look he couldn't resist.

"Aw Mel, don't do that." He says and I knew he was trying so hard not to say yes. "we can play later, you know how aggressive Kyle can be."

"At least I'm not whipped." He yells across the room any everybody just starts laughing.

As soon as Mel sits down Jared runs over to Kyle and they start wrestling.

"Ian, maybe you should stop them." I say. No matter how many times I see them playing like that I always get really scared.

"Relax Wanda, they will both be fine. Kyle needs to be put in his place every once in a while. It's good for him." Ian says and I know he is both serious and joking.

"Jared too." Mel agrees, and both Ian and Mel start laughing when they see the look on my face.

"Go play." I tell Ian. He really needed this time to relax. I was worried about him.

"Yeah!" Paige says as she sits down with us. "We want to talk about girl stuff"

Ian looks hesitant and I smile at him to assure him that its ok.

"If you are sure." He says as I nod my head. "Ok, if you want to leave just tell me ok." He leans down and kisses my cheek before heading over to the game.

"So what are you going to name it?" Trudy asks and we spend the rest of the time talking about the babies.

**I have a couple of questions for anybody reading this:**

**What did you guys think? (I know this wasn't my best chapter. It feels a little off.)**

**How would you guys feel if I started putting a song in the author's notes to go with every chapter?**

**What do you think the babies should be named?**

**Thanks for reading! :{) **


	8. Relaxed

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to thank those who reviewed, the guest and theselection-divergent-thehost. I'm glad you guys liked it! :) ( I also really like the feisty name suggestion, I will definitely keep that in mind. Although i'm not really sure what makes a name feisty ) The whole Wanda and Burns thing will be settled soon (next couple of chapters). Enjoy!**

**Wanda's POV**

Who knew talking about baby names could get you so tired. By the time everyone stopped playing my eyes were already drooping. It was so difficult to stay awake. Every time I would open my eyes I would see someone congratulating either Ian or Jared. Even people like Brandt and Aaron were happy for them. All the while, Kyle and Jamie were looking happy smiling at everyone almost as if they were the ones who were about to have children. It made me happy to see them like that, especially Kyle. He deserves to be happy; he has already been through too much, especially with Sunny being in Jody's. I knew it was very difficult for him, sometimes he would look so happy when he looked at her, almost like he forgot, but then he would remember, and that smile would be gone.

It's difficult to remember him as the same Kyle that had tried to kill Melanie and me. He has become a better person and I think Ian is really proud of him. Ian's and Kyle's relationship had been very strained for a long time. I thought they would just act like strangers for the rest of their lives, every time I told Melanie about it she just told me to let it go and that they would work it out on their own. I almost didn't believe her but I trusted her because she knew a lot more than I did, especially when it came to being human.

"Come on Wanda." Ian whispers in my ears and I was shocked when I realized that most people had already left.

"Where did everybody go?" I ask, stifling a yawn.

"To eat dinner, they are exhausted from this game and everything today." He says and I can tell he is hungry too.

Some of the people had left earlier to start cooking but when I had offered to help them they told me I should rest. That was another downside of being pregnant, if people treated me as if I was breakable before, now it was going to be even worse.

"Come on, then." He leans down to pick me up, but I just shake my head. I had to prove to people that even with my weak host I could do things for myself.

"Where to?" Ian asks. He knows that I'm tired but will probably push me to eat something. Ever since he found out I was pregnant he has been pushing me to eat enough for 10 people. It's not even an exaggeration. Yesterday, we were eating breakfast and he made me eat almost 4 eggs, 2 rolls, and juice. It was ridiculous.

"The kitchen." I say and he grabs my hand and leads me there. I loved the way his hand felt against mine. There was something comforting about the feel of his rough, calloused hands against my own. Almost as if reading my mind, he gives my hand a small squeeze and smiles at me.

"What are you thinking about?" He says giving me a knowing smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I say as I grin.

"I would very much like to know." We stop walking and he moves me so that I am right in front of him. He is giving me that look that makes my heart race. Like I'm the only thing that matters in the world. He leans into me and I automatically wrap my arms around his neck. His face is so close to mine I can see everything so clearly. I look into his eyes and I feel myself get lost in his eyes, like I always do. I can always tell what's really going on with him when I look into his eyes like this.

What I see makes me happy and sad at the same time. Which is honestly one of the hardest things to get used to in human bodies, not only do I have to deal with these strong and overwhelming emotions but I also have to deal with them conflicting sometimes. Just like they are right now. I can see his love for me, which is the first thing I always see. Not only in his eyes, but also in the way he treats and cares for me. But behind that I can see his fear and concern, almost like he knows something that I don't, something that makes him dejected. As soon as i see it, it is gone. Almost like it was just a fleeting thought in his mind. I look at his eyes and all I see is happiness and I see that he has his hands on my belly.

"I can feel it kicking." He whispers.

"The baby doesn't start kicking until much later, Luciana told me so." I say smiling triumphantly. Sometimes I smile so much around Ian that by the end of the day my cheeks are hurting, but I wouldn't trade that feeling for the world.

"Not our baby. Our baby is going to be the best."

I don't want to say anything to that. I love it when he saws our baby; it makes me glad that he is as happy about this as I am.

"Come on love birds," I hear someone say and I automatically recognize the voice as Jared's. "Better get going if you want to get anything to eat."

"Oh Jared, did you really have to mess up their moment?" I hear Melanie say behind me and I already know she is going to smack him. Jared must have known too because he moved so that he was hugging her and her arms were pinned to her sides.

"Ugh, let me go." She squirms in his arms and I know that as soon as he lets go she is going to hit him hard.

"If you promise not hit me." He says looking at her sternly, almost like a parent who is punishing their child after he did something wrong.

"Fine." She grumbles. "But only because I'm hungry."

We start walking in silence, everybody lost in their own world not doubt. Ian's hand reaches for mine and I give it to him willingly. It was then that we reached the kitchen. Kyle and Jamie automatically called us over and I went to go sit down while Ian went to get us some food.

"Could you guys have taken any longer?" Kyle asks and gets a disapproving look from Sunny.

"Sorry." I say giving him as sheepish smile and he automatically smiles back.

"Having fun without me I see." Ian walks over with the two largest plates of food I have ever seen it is ridiculous.

"Are you trying to feed Wanda or a small army?" Melanie says and frowns when she sees that Jared has done the exact same thing.

"In trying to feed you." Jared says and whispers something that makes Melanie Scowl and smile at the same time.

"Come on you guys keep it PG." Kyle says and busts out laughing when he thinks of something else. "Well I guess it doesn't matter now." A knowing smiling is on his face and he just winks at Mel and I, making her scowl and me blush.

"Yeah, Yeah." Jared says and an uncomfortable silence falls over the table. Seeing as we were the last ones to arrive in the kitchen, everyone has already started to leave and we are soon left by ourselves. Ian, Jared, and Kyle instantly relax.

Kyle is the first to speak.

"The announcement went a lot better than I thought it would." He says and everyone nods.

"I know I was really worried, I thought they would go crazy." Jared said. "Well Sharon and Maggie went crazy."

"They were always crazy." Ian says and everyone laughs except Melanie and me. I knew how sad it made her to see her family mad at her. She had just started to be friendly and comfortable with them again and this would probably ruin that.

"What do you think it will be like when they are born?" Sunny asked her eyes lighting up a little.

"Really, really loud." Jared said and Melanie smacked him on the head. "It will be great though." He smiles at her like there is nowhere in the world he would rather be.

"Both of those statements are insanely accurate. Your surprise me Jared." Ian smirks when he sees the scowl on Jared's face.

"I am more than just looks."

"Not even looks." Even I couldn't help but smile a little when Melanie said this. We both knew it wasn't true, but she always loved messing with him.

We spent the next hour talking about everything. It felt great to be able to talk freely about anything, and catch up with them. I had been so caught up with everything that I couldn't help but feel a little guilty that I had missed out on so much. After a while, I couldn't help but feel my eyes start to droops. Once Jared started yawning, we all did and that's how we knew it was time to go to bed.

"I think we should get to bed." Kyle said as he gently nudged Sunny awake.

Everyone said their goodbyes and I felt a little sad that it was already ending. I didn't have time to react as Ian picked me up and started walking toward our room.

"Ian, its fine I can do it." I start squirming so he can put me down but just hugs me closer and smiles.

"But I want to." He says and smiles at me. I position myself in his arms instantly feeling my eyes droop as I fall asleep.

**Ian's POV**

I couldn't help but smile as she slept in my arms. She fit so perfectly in them that I never doubted this was meant to be. I loved seeing her relax and laugh today; she had been so nervous and stressed lately I was scared something would happen to her or the baby.

I reposition her as I move to open the door and set her on the bed before I close it. She positions herself more comfortably on the bed and moves closer to me when I get in.

Seeing her sleeping peacefully in my arms I knew that this was as good as it got. Wanda was the best person I knew and she was all mine. Nothing could take her away from me, and for that I was grateful.

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
